Scarwing
by Larkfall
Summary: A young foxwing and four others must rise to meet there fate.
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Silverwing I only own my OCs.

…

~Australia (Rain / Yerk) ~

You're a newborn Grey-headed flying fox (foxwing) named Rain. You have the typical dark colored fur of your kind though the fur around your neck is white instead of reddish brown and your eyes are blue instead of black. You are a seer among your kind, being able to see clues about future events in your dreams.

You awoke to the sounds of the colony stirring in the trees where they had stopped to roost at the night before. You flew with some of the other newborns to a tall tree baring ripe fruit. You loved the feeling of flying the way the wind felt on your face and the feelings of joy and freedom you felt when flying. You angled your wings and went to land in a fruit tree besides another newborn named Yerk. Yerk is your best friend and one of the few bats that treat you like just another member of the colony and not like a seer.

"Hey Yerk, find any good fruit today?"(You)

"Yeah and It's about time you got here Rain, I've been waiting here since sundown."(Yerk)

The night air was cool and humid and the sounds of night animals reached the two of you from the ground with a light wind blowing. You and Yerk settled in the lightly swaying branches of the tree and ate together in companionable silence.

"So Yerk I heard your brother Meech mated this year with Rose." (You)

"Yeah and their expecting there first newborn come next spring."(Yerk)

"They must be excited; I think Meech will be a good father and Rose can always keep him in line if not. Hey Yerk, are you worried? I mean the humans keep cutting down more trees everyday and they keep getting closer to our feeding grounds. What if they cut down all the trees and we can't find anymore food?"(You)

"Calm down Rain if anything bad like that was going to happen anytime soon you would know about it, after all you are a seer. So relax the worlds not going to end because the humans are cutting down a few trees."(Yerk)

"You're right. Thank you for calming me down, I'm glad you're my friend."(You)

"Yeah, me too."(Yerk)

With that you both left the fruit tree and flew side by side back to the trees where the colony was roosting as the first rays of the sun showed over the treetops. The two of you found roosts in the branches of the trees among the rest of your colony. You and Yerk split up so that you could each roost with your mothers. You flew over and hung on the branch next to your mother snuggling into her soft fur. You where calmed by her familiar scent and her calming presence causing you to drift off to sleep as the suns rays stretched over your jungle home.

**Dream:** _You where flying through the jungle with the stars blazing above you and the ground below hidden by thick fog. You heard wing strokes behind you but when you turned your head you saw nothing but fog. You started to notice that there was no sound not even the sound of your own wing strokes reached your ears. Then you found yourself in a large clearing in the jungle with the human's machines laying still on the forest floor and a voice coming from all around you in the thick fog. "A journey must begin. Five will leave their roost, three will return. A forest in flames, a jungle stripped bare. Five bats from far and wide. Fight to save all of bat kind. Hear well and remember these words young seer and trust the strength of your wings and fly far and wide to find the seeker with eyes like the moon. Go now young seer time to start your journey and save our kind."(?)_ **Dream End.**

You woke with a start and almost lost your grip on the branch. Breathing heavily you looked around at the familiar faces of your best friend and mother wondering about how you would ever be able to leave them, you where just a newborn not even a year old.

…

Edited: July, 16, 2011.


	2. Karn

Disclaimer: I don't own Silverwing only my OCs.

…

~Australia (Rain / Yerk) ~

As you looked at the members of your sleeping colony and thought about your strange dream. Meanwhile in a forest in New Zealand a young short tailed bat was having a similar dream.

~New Zealand (Karn) ~

The young short tailed bat was hanging in the hollow tree that his colony used to roost. He had the typical dark brown fur of his kind the only difference was his pale sightless eyes and the scar he bore as a reminder of the day he lost his sight. The one year old short tail is named Karn and at the moment he was dreaming.

**Dream:** _He found himself flying in a place with no sound and no wind a place of nothing and yet he could feel himself flying and boy was he scared he was flying completely blind. He could hear nothing and his echo vision brought back images of shifting grays like fog but no trees or ground. "Hello is anyone there? What is this place? Someone say something anything! Mom, dad, Whitewind, anyone? (Karn) "Do not panic young one. There is no danger here, you are safe but you must hear and remember what I'm going to say. You must leave your roost and fly with four others to distant lands for you are the seeker. It is your place to find the others and to lead them through darkness they do not know. Now hear well young seeker __a journey must begin. Five leave their roost, only three will return. A forest in flames, a jungle stripped bare. Five bats from far and wide. Fight to save all of bat kind. You must seek out the seer, the healer, the speaker, and the warrior and bring them together in order to save our kind from a threat that seeks to wipe out all of bat kind._ _(As the voice was telling him of the bats he must find he could see them with his echo vision and was surprised by how greatly bats could differ from each other.)" (?)_ **Dream End. **

Karn woke up with a start using his echo vision to make sure he was still in his tree hollow where he lived, which was near the one occupied by his parents and their newborn daughter. Convinced that he was still home he let himself think back on his dream and thought about how he would be able to find four strange bats when he himself could not see and had never wandered far from his colonies roost. After a moment he closed his eyes to go back to sleep having already decided to set out first thing tomorrow night to start his journey despite his fear and uncertainty.

~Australia (Rain / Yerk) ~

Looking around the only place you have ever known you decided that you could not start this journey by yourself so you decided that you would talk with Yerk to see if he would go with you.

"Well the voice never said anything about having to go alone to find the other bats, whoever they are and to save our kind from whatever it is that is endangering us. I don't like this there are way to many "ifs" in this whole plan if you can even call it that. I hope one of the other bats know more about this then I do." (You)

And with that you decided to go back to sleep until sunset when you hoped to talk to Yerk and get going.

…

Edited: July, 16, 2011.


	3. The Journey starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Silverwing only my OCs. ….

~Australia (Rain / Yerk) ~

You awoke to the sound of the colony stirring around you. You let go of the thin branch of the tree and snapped open your wings. You flew with the rest of the colony into the calm star filled night. All your troubles and concerns seemed to fade away with the feeling of air under your wings and the rhythmic sounds of the beating of leathery wings.

"Hey Rain. Want to hang around with me at the same tree as yesterday?"(Yerk)

"Yeah that sounds good to me. And Yerk I have something I have to talk to you about."(You)

Your feelings of anxiety and unease came back with a vengeance at the thought of having to tell Yerk about the dream you had and about the journey you wanted him to join you on. You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice that Yerk was trying to talk to you. While you and Yerk were flying with you deep in thought you suddenly felt something hit you in the back of the head surprising you and almost making you fall to the ground. You managed to right yourself before you hit the jungle floor. You beat your wings until you where flying next to Yerk again.

"OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR YERK?"(You)

"You weren't listening to me and I was just trying to get your attention, I didn't mean any harm."(Yerk)

"Yeah well you didn't have to hit me so hard you almost made me fall."(You)

"Sorry I didn't realize how out of it you where. I really didn't think you would start to fall."(Yerk)

"That's ok I was just deep in thought and you startled me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just scared me a little."(You)

"It's alright. What where you thinking so hard about does it have anything to do with what you want to tell me?"(Yerk)

"Yeah I'll tell you about it after we eat ok." (You)

The two of you flew in silence to a large fruit tree near a river it was the same tree that you two where at yesterday it was also the place where the two of you first met. The two of you reached the tree and ate in silence side by side both deep in your own thoughts.

"Yerk I had a dream last night."(You)

"You did. It must have been bad to have you coming to me about it. So what was it about and was it a message or just a bad dream?"(Yerk)

"It was a message but I do not know who sent it to me and I don't know why I haven't seen any of this in my visions before this. In the dream some one told me that I had to leave the colony and start a journey and to find others on the same journey and that if we don't danger will come to all of bat kind."(You)

"So they want you to leave, but you're just a newborn that's never been far from the colony and how will you find these other bats when you have never met them before?" (Yerk)

"I don't know I'm scared but I have to go I'm leaving tonight before I lose my nerve or I'll never get out of here. Yerk will you come with me I don't want to have to go alone and you're my best friend please Yerk."(You)

"Rain do you really have to go?"(Yerk)

"Yes I do."(You)

"In that case your not going anywhere without me so count me in."(Yerk)

"Really you'll come! Thank you so much! You're the best ever!" (You)

"Ha-ha I get it your happy calm down. So when should we head out?" (Yerk)

"We'll leave when the grown ups start to settle and eat that way no one will notice that were gone." (You)

A Few Hours Later…

You and Yerk took off from your roost on the fruit tree and headed out into the dark unknown on a journey to an unknown destination. The air seemed to get thicker and your wings heaver the farther away the two of you got from the colony and your families. A pale misty eyed bat watched the two of you leave the colony from the darkness of the trees.

"So now it begins."(?)

The pale bat disappeared like smoke with the wind.

…

Edited: July, 25, 2011


	4. Sage

Disclaimer: I don't own Silverwing. I only own my OCs.

…..

~New Zealand (Karn) ~

Karn woke to the sounds of the waking colony, remembering the dream and his decision he left the roost. Using his echo's to seek insects for food and to avoid collision with others of the colony. The young short tail could not help but wonder how he would be able to find the other bats much less be of any help with his lack of sight and knowledge of the area, much less the strange lands where the unfamiliar bats must be from.

"Karn you o.k. you seem a bit out of it today?" (?)

Karn turned toward the sound of the other bat and used his echo vision to 'see' who it was, his 'vision' showed him a bat a bit smaller then him that seemed to be bobbing in the air and shifting from side to side in the air not staying in one place and always moving. A shift in the wind brought the scent of the other bat to Karn telling him that the bat was his sister Whitewind who was born this year.

"I'm fine just thinking about things. What about you? You seem to be nervous about something Whitewind." (Karn)

"You noticed huh? Yeah I'm nervous about the migration. What if I can't keep up and get left behind or I might get lost or or who knows what else could happen, and and what about you what if something happens to you, you're my bother and I don't want anything to happen to you, but you are a stronger flyer then I am but you can't see and what if you go the wrong way or what if something happens to mom or dad, ohh so many things could go wrong how can you be so calm all the time?" (Whitewind)

"Calm down Whitewind the migration is not for a while yet, it doesn't do any good to go and get all worked up about it, sure a lot of things could go wrong but the migration is still safer then staying here over the winter months. I'm not always calm its just that getting worked up about something usually makes it worse not better so I look on the bright side to keep myself calm and thinking clearly in a bad situation. You'll be fine Whitewind and mom, dad and I have made the journey several times already, everything will be fine. Now let's go hunt so we can eat something before the sun rises." (Karn)

Karn then turned from his sister to dip down in the air catching a passing insect that his echo vision had brought to his attention. He continued to dip and turn in the air catching any insects that his echo's brought to his attention knowing that he would need all the strength he could before leaving the colony to start on the journey that was set before him.

~ Mexico (Sage) ~

A lone bat was flying through the dark of night after she was told in a strange dream to leave her colony and so she did. The two year old vampire bat was anything but enthusiastic about this and wanted nothing more then to return to her tight knit colony, but the dream drove her on, away from her home and towards the coast.

"Why am I doing this? I must be crazy, I mean leaving my home and family behind for some voice I heard in a dream. And now I'm talking to myself, boy do I have issues or what. O.k. Sage pull yourself together girl, your supposed to be a healer do you think anyone wants to be cared for by someone that talks to themselves? No. So shape up already, ok so the plan is to get to the coast get on one of those big floating things and hope it gets me to where I need to go. Which is…? I don't know." (Sage)

Looking ahead she could see the sun beginning to rise and the early light hitting the water of the coast. Sage quickly began looking for a place to spend the daylight hours with plans to reach the coast the next night.

"Hmm now where to spend the morning? … A hollow tree perfect." (Sage)

Sage settled down for the day in a tree hollow in an old oak tree near the water so she could make an early start the next night.

~ Cloudy Place (?)~

A misty figure looked down on those who received the dreams. The misty figure resembled a large bat with misty green eyes and wide wings. Soon another figure appeared beside the first this one having the appearance of a badger with a wide low set body and sharp violet eyes.

"Do you think they will make it in time? They have many miles to travel to find each other and there answers." (?Badger?)

"They'll make it, they have to." (?Bat?)

With that both figures vanished with the wind.

…

Edited: July, 25, 2011


End file.
